Corpse Bride Book 3: Emily's Journal
by iheartcorpsebride249
Summary: this originally wasnt supposed to be book 3 but i realized i had no real good plot for book 4 :/ so the original book 3 will now be book 4. to keep it interesting for you guys ;
1. Entry 1

December 5, 1825

It's been three days since my return to the Land of the Dead, and also, three days, since I've last seen my true love, Victor.

Miss Plum told me that it might be a good idea to keep a journal. To write down the feelings that I need to get out. I thought I'd give it a try. It might get my mind off of Victor. Off of how much I miss him. The pain is far worse than the pain Lord Barkis had caused me when he had killed me. Maybe because I was young and foolish back then. And because he hadn't been my true love. But being separated by your true love can really leave a hole in your heart.

I've locked myself in my small little cottage. The first moment that everyone had gotten transported back to the Land of the Dead, I had run here, the pain so strong and fresh. It hasn't subsided at all.

I simply just cried and cried three days straight. I still am crying. Tears running down my face and staining these color faded pages. I would have kept sobbing in bed. It wasn't till I was interrupted by a small knock on my door. No one had been there. Just this journal and a note attached to it from Miss Plum saying,

_Emily,_

_I don't write in journals myself, but I've heard it helps a lot in tough times. If you ever need to talk to someone, you know where to find me. _

_Miss Plum_

She wasn't totally wrong. It does feel a bit good to write all my feelings down. It's better than just simply crying all the time. I remember I used to keep a journal when I was living. I wonder where that is…either it is lost somewhere in the Land of the Living or father has it. I haven't seen him much since he came down here…he doesn't live really close by though. I wish he could meet Victor…he would have loved Victor and I know Victor would have loved him. They would have gotten along so well.

I'm not sure if the news had gotten to father…the news about Victor. He never shows up to the parties of the new Arrivals and hadn't shown up when Victor came down here or when everyone from the Land of the Dead went 'upstairs' for our wedding…the wedding that never was finished.

I wonder if Victor is alright…I know he must be trying so hard to somehow get back to me. His protectiveness over me up in the Land of the Living proves that. That he really truly does love me. That he cares for me even though I am dead, and he is living.

I can no longer write anymore…I am too tired. Not normal for someone who is dead. Someone who doesn't need to sleep. I guess it is the heart ache.

I do hope this journal will help me….


	2. Entry 2

December 6, 1825

I slept for thirteen hours straight. In one way I'm glad because I didn't have to suffer in sadness all those hours but in another way I feel….I can't describe it. I feel like I'm crying over something stupid maybe? Like it's all just in my head and I will see Victor again…I guess I kind of feel like what I'm doing is worthless. Useless. But then I wonder….what if I do have a reason to cry? What if Victor can't make it back? And we'll be separated forever?

No…I can't say that. It is impossible for us to be separated _forever_…he will have to die sometime. Which means will be back together again…but by then he will probably have had a family of his own. Or…would he be faithful to me and stay unmarried? I'm not sure which I would rather prefer. Have him love me so much and be forever faithful…but with that, he would be sad. And I could never wish that on him. To be sad most of his life. And if he was married...to another woman, and have children maybe, he would be happy…

I do wish, whatever happens, that my darling Victor will be all right, and happy.

And I wish...that he would get back to me. And stay with me, forever…


	3. Entry 3

**sorry i havnt been posting alot of stuff lately. school and end of the year stuff. science teacher lost ALL our projects -_- anyways, this idea came to me out of the blue. Frankenweenie one should have another chapter up today. maybe. i uploaded 2 vids on my youtube account and some deviantions on DeviantART so check those out ;) first day of summer (Fluttershy says whoo-hoo :3 ) and im sick -_- of course...anyways, enjoy :)**

December 8, 1825

I slept all day yesterday and I didn't get a chance to write anything. I woke up from the weirdest dream…it was weird enough that I had had a dream at all. People who are dead rarely have dreams, so I was shocked to have had one. It's been…hmm…I don't know…twenty years since I have had a dream? It's been so long I think I have forgotten how long I've been dead…

Anyways, I'm going to write about my dream now. It was rare and so weird I don't want to forget it. I don't remember most of it but I do remember it had Scraps in it. It had my beloved Victor in it too. It was Scraps and Victor in some place I have never seen before. But they weren't alone. They were with someone else. Someone who was dead. They looked a lot like Elder Gutknecht but it wasn't him…then I woke up.

Weird dream isn't it? But I also had a thought when I woke up. And that is, where is Scraps? Usually he would have come here and comforted me or something but when we all were transported back to the Land of the Dead, I hadn't seen him at all.

Maybe tomorrow I will go and look for him….it would be nice having him around


	4. Entry 4

**sorry this took so long but hey, its summer and ive been reading and i have been working on cosplays **

**but HAHAHA I WONT TELL YOU WUT IM COSPLAYING AS**

**lol i actually just got a HUGE item that took me forever to find in a not 100 dollar price. i got it for 10 bucks :D so pretty much the main stuff is done. just need little details...**

**ok ill give you a clue to who im cosplaying as. **

**clue: hes a blond and runs around in booty shorts.**

**if you watch my DA account, this will be easy -_-. though im not sure who else it could be...**

**anyways...enjoy :3**

December 9, 1825

I had planned to go to look for Scraps today but I was not feeling well at all…I was tired and felt like I could just sleep forever and ever. Being heartbroken over (maybe) losing Victor has really drained me….I'm usually not like this at all. It's all so different. Things have changed so much in the past couple of days. Finding my true love who loved me for who I was even though I am dead, and then being separated from him….and all this _sadness_…

I got a letter again from Miss Plum. I was glad to know that she cared about me so much. I'll keep the letter in here for safe keeping.

_Dear Emily,_

_Just wanted to see how you were doing. Know that I am thinking about you and again, if you ever need to talk, you can come to me. Things will get better dear. Trust me. _

_ Your Good Friend,_

_ Miss Plum_

Miss Plum always has been there for me. I'm glad I have a friend down here like her. I hope she's right. I do hope with all my heart that things will get better. That I will be able to see my Victor again sometime soon.

Victor would like it for me to care for Scraps down here…I feel bad for not knowing where my beloveds friend is…tomorrow I _will _search for him. No matter what tomorrow I will search for him.

I do hope that the searching will keep my mind off things for a while….

**hope you liked! if you guess who im cosplaying correctly, ill have an entry up the day you post your answer! :D**


	5. Entry 5

**geez really people'z? no guesses at all? wow i feel so loved -_- **

**offers still open. you guess correctly, you get a Entry up that day.**

**Clue to who I'm cosplaying: He's a Blond who runs around in booty shorts**

**COME ON! GUESS YOU PEOPLE'Z **

**do you need another clue? -_-**

**fine, becuz i love ya and apparently no ones guessing. **

**Clue numba 2: "Olé!"**

**come on. just comment to make my day. **

December 11, 1825

I've looked everywhere for Scraps! I can't find him anywhere! I spent almost two whole days searching for him without one trace of him! It's almost like he's never been here!

I asked around and no one has seen him since…that day. And that was in the Land of the Living. Maybe Scraps doesn't want to be found? Maybe he's feeling depressed to about being separated from Victor? But it's not like him to do something like this… Scraps would have stayed by me and have come out if he was hiding when I called for him. The little guy can certainly make his way around the Land of the Dead with no problem. Well there isn't really much to worry about down here since we're already dead but there can be trouble from time to time.

I do hope someone hasn't taken him. He_ is_ such a cutie! What I'm worried about though is if he's lost somewhere maybe he isn't familiar with. The Land of the Dead is a huge place…Maybe he wandered off a bit too far? I wish I knew…

Searching for Scraps did keep my mind off everything I have been going through. It felt good to not be so sad.

Maybe I should talk to Miss Plum tomorrow…It would be nice to talk to her. And it may help. Just like this journal has helped me.

**there ya have it sugarcubes. and give me reviews or else ur gettin long waits for these Entry's. **


	6. Entry 6

**Entry 6! ok no one knows who the cosplay is so ill tell you, because you people NEED to know this dude XD**

**He. is. ALOIS TRANCY**

**best fricken dude in the world. look him up. XD**

**ok look him up after you read this**

December 12, 1825

I finally decided to go out and talk to Miss Plum. I almost didn't go because I thought I might be too depressed to have a conversation but I went, and I'm glad I did. Right as I walked into the kitchen Miss Plum immediately stopped what she was doing and came over to give me a big hug. Words can't describe how much her hug comforted me. Being away from people I have known and loved for years had made me lonely. I guess that would make anyone lonely.

We had a nice long talk. I cried and all my feelings spilled out of myself. It felt nice to be able to tell someone how I felt. More than in here, my journal. But a journal is for those feelings you just can't seem to tell anyone, and that's what I love about this journal. But when you tell people you can get advice and comfort, so that's nice to.

Miss Plum told me that Victor was a loyal and good man, and he was doing everything he could so we could be together again. I hope that's true. But it seems like something Victor would be doing, and that makes me happy.

**hope you like**

**now go look up Trancy**


	7. Entry 7

**I was on vacation so ya.**

**you better have looked up Trancy.**

**enjoy.**

December 13, 1825

I woke up late today. Not that I have to wake up at a certain time but, it was later then the time I usually wake up. It doesn't even really matter now though. I don't sleep much since I don't have to but I've been sleeping so much lately. I have just felt so drained of my energy lately. Ever since me and Victor were separated.

I thought about going to talk to Miss Plum again today but there's nothing more I can say that I didn't already say yesterday, and I don't think I have the energy today to go anywhere.

I am still worried about Scraps…I wish I knew where he was so I wouldn't have to be paranoid about where he is. I don't like the feeling of being paranoid much. I know I shouldn't be worried because I know Scraps can take care of himself but…I'm still am.

It has been almost twelve days since I have last seen Victor. Soon to be two whole weeks. How much longer will I have to wait? I'll never know how long it will be. It could be soon, or it could be a whole year. But I will never know until the time comes.

**3 more entrys to go. i would love to do more but its coming up to the time to where Victor and Emily are reunited **


	8. Entry 8

**This is a spoiler for a chapter in book 4. I hadnt really thought of how he'd come into the picture, and someone left a comment asking about him, so this was born.**

**i have not abandoned this story. if u follow me on DA you know the answer to why it took me a month to upload another entry. **

**reason 1. School just started. homework and GOD JUST SO MANY FLIPPIN REPORTS AND ARTICLES FOR THE NEWSPAPER ALREADY. (im second head editor) **

**reason 2. i have TWO worlds to attend to. so mind that i get pretty busy. World one being life. world 2 being im not flippin gonna explain it.**

**no i am not crazy. **

**at least i dont think i am. **

**just flippin read the chapter.**

December 14, 1825

I can't believe it. You'll never guess what happened today!

Father came to visit!

News had gotten to him about what had happened, so he wanted to see if I was alright. I was really happy to see him.

I still feel horrible for ignoring him when he first arrived to the Land of the Dead. I had been just so mad and ashamed at myself because I hadn't listened to him. I had disobeyed him and I had ignored his warning.

And it had caused my death.

It was wonderful to be able to tell him I'm sorry. To tell him everything about why I had never wanted to see him when he came down here, Victor, our separation. Absolutely everything.

And my hope that Victor will return soon.

We cried and talked for hours. It was just so nice to see him again. We had always been so close

I asked him to stay for a little while, so him and Alexander (Yes! Alex had come with father too!), are staying at a house of one of Alex's old friends.

Oh how wonderful and happy it had made me to see them again after so long.

And when Victor returns (I now have hope that he will. After all the wonderful things that happened today), my after life will be perfect.

**OMG. WHOS ALEXANDER?! guess. i should finish the rest tomorrow. YIPPI FOR YOU. **

**Frankenweenie story will be finished whenever i finish it. sorry if i seem like i dont care. i do. I'm just kinda pissed off today.**

**I'm a girl. figure it out. **

**and he's pretty pissed off too right now. **

**WHY IS IT SO FUN WHEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO IM TALKING ABOUT?! lol. you'll never know :) though if you ask ill probably tell you :/**


	9. Entry 9

**Terribly sorry, but i had a HUGE report to do today which i had forgotten about so ya -_- I wont be posting the last chapter today. but i PROMISE tomorrow. Just be happy its not a months wait.**

December 15, 1825

Alexander talked to me all day. I had almost forgotten how much of a jokester he was! He will certainly be able to keep my hopes up while Victor is still in the Land of the Living.

I wonder if Victor will be comfortable around him. Victors not much of a rowdy person at all. He's more shy and calm. Even though he is, I think Victor will find Alex amusing. Victor is a very curious man after all. But if they are kind it doesn't take very long for Victor to like them. No wonder he was so shy before he had met people down here. People have gotten so rude since I have died!

Alex doesn't look that different then he had the last time I had seen him. He had died at twenty seven, so five years after my death. He had died young from disease. His wife is still alive, so he is still waiting for her. Kind of like how I am still waiting for my Victor. I guess we have something in common to talk about now, don't we?

A nice day it was. I felt like I had before I had died. I had missed that feeling. Victor had given me a feeling quite like it. The feeling of very much being alive even though I was dead.


	10. Entry 10

**yay! last Entry! Thanks so much guys for being patient with this, I am SO sorry for the long wait****.**

**Enjoy :)**

December 16, 1825

I write this as I lay by my lover, Victor. He had finally returned. He had already been in the Land of the Dead for a whole ten days, but somehow the transportation had gone wrong and he had ended up in the North Ruins!

All this time he had been traveling back here to get back to me. It made my love for him stronger and know how much he really does love me.

And that horrible Barkis! If only he was still alive so I could kill him myself! He had taken out all his anger on Victor.

Elder Gutknecht was able to use a healing spell on him so Victor's alright. Now I am just waiting for him to wake up.

I don't think I have ever been happier than I am now. Sitting by the one I'm in love with.

I don't think I'll need this journal anymore. It was a wonderful help to get my mind off things and write my feelings down that I needed to get out. I very much appreciate Miss Plum for giving me this journal.

I will probably read over this many times in the future, but now it is time to start a new chapter in my afterlife.

**Now I will be working on the Frankwenweenie fan fic. i have some of the next chapter written out and i may finish it today. i hope to finish the whole fan fic before the movie comes out but uh, ya we'll see how that goes XD**


End file.
